Emergency call services provided by network operators may allow callers to contact local emergency services for assistance. The caller may dial an emergency telephone number, such as 9-1-1 in the United States, in order to connect with emergency service personnel. The caller may dial the emergency telephone number on a cellular phone or a landline telephone. An emergency telephone call may be answered by a telephone operator or an emergency dispatcher at a call center, also known as a public safety answering point (PSAP). The emergency telephone call may be routed to the PSAP over a public switched telephone network (PSTN) when the caller dials the emergency telephone number using the landline telephone, or a cellular network when the caller dials the emergency telephone number using the cellular phone. A nature of the emergency (e.g., police, fire, medical) may be determined and appropriate help may be dispatched, for example, to a current location of the caller.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.